Deadly Dreams and Extreme Troubles
by HatIsPadfoot
Summary: A story of Wedge and Luke as kids
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars

Background: This is a story of Luke and Wedge as kids. Wedge chapters are by Mike, and Luke chapters are by Matt.

I rubbed my eyes and slowly got out of bed. I realized how hot it was and didn't put on my shirt. My long shaggy, dirty, hair is blowing with the slight dessert breeze. I stepped out side and sand is blowing every where. The small sand storm has almost coverd my feet in the sand. Sand got in my eye and I screamed " God damn it."

I looked around hoping my parents weren't around. And then I remembered not seeing them as I walked out. Then I remembered its my birthday they might be getting my present ready. I cant believe I'm finally 13. I slowly walked back inside with my arm above my yes looking down so to make sure I don't fall.

As I walked down to the living area no one, mom or dad. Then I figured if there getting a present ready they wont be there so I walked to their bed room and saw them just getting out of bed, I thought this was very unusual ,there real early birds. I said "Hey do you know what day it is."

"Um Tuesday?" my dad replied with a rather serious look on his face.

"HA HA very funny" a short pause followed that remark

My mother stated "Now don't be rude to your father there was no reason to laugh at him." I raised one eye brow and said to my self do they not remember? How could they 13 an important year. I'm not sure why its important but that's the way I thought.

"I think I'm gonna see what Luke's up to ok?"

"Ok," my mother replied with a happy tone. As I started walking I thought If Luke remembers and not my parents what then do they not care? I thought that the whole way to lukes house, that's like an hours walk.


	2. Breathing

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars

Young Luke Skywalker was sleeping in his room. He lived with his aunt and uncle, Owen and Beru Lars, who owned a farm on the outer rim planet of Tatooine. He never knew his real father or his mother, and he didn't know where they were now. Luke's dreams were filled with the adventures of a young boy with blonde hair that looked very similar to his hair. If you think about it the boy looked distinctivly like him. But sometimes his dreams were full of breathing, heavy breathing. The sound terrified him. He'd wake up in the middle of the night and be too scared to go back to sleep. But tonight's dream was different.

A young man with brown hair was fighting a person who looked like a young Ben Kenobi. The two people were fighting on a planet that flowed with lava. They weren't fighting with blasters, they were fighting with something Luke had never seen before. He heard the legends of Jedi Knights that used a weapon that was not only used for offense, but for defense. Surely this was the weapon he'd heard about. The two men blocked blows as well strike their opponent. They were riding down a river of lava on a raft made of wood. The Ben Kenobi looking fighter did a flip off the raft onto the surface of the the volcanic planet. Luke knew that he had the advantage, he had the higher ground.

"It's over Anakin, I have the high ground," he shouted to Anakin. _Anakin? Was this the young blonde haired boy from his dreams? Clearly this was not the same person._

"You underestimate the power of the dark side," Anakin said with confidence. _Dark side? Was there a light side of what they were talking about? Luke had so many questions._

The other Jedi looked at Anakin with fear. "Don't do it," he spoke it like a command. _Was he Anakin's master? But why would they be fighting?_ But as the Jedi finished these words, Anakin attempted to do the same move that the Jedi did. Luke was anxious to see what happened next, what happened to these two Jedi.

"Luke, get up, we got harvest," his uncle spoke with the same tone of command as the Jedi did.

Voices were still ringing in his head.

"You were the Chosen One," the voice of the Jedi yelled. And a voice replied as if someone was in pain.

"I HATE YOU!" the voice of Anakin screamed. Was Anakin talking to the other Jedi, or someone else?

Luke groaned. Harvest was his least favorite time of the year. "Uncle Owen, why can't we just get some droids to do the work?" Luke was cranky and mad that he didn't see that fate of Anakin.

But then he remembered that he had something to look forward today, Wedge's birthday.


End file.
